


LawLu Poems

by Naoki81194



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naoki81194/pseuds/Naoki81194
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Kudos: 8





	1. Law (A lost)

The cage stretches endless over the earth and sky  
Its thin, almost invisible bars are barely distinguishable in the blizzard  
The moon bathes them with her soft silver light  
Giving them a glow that makes them look harmless  
Meanwhile, in the center  
A maelstrom of pink and black feathers  
That dance as they fall into the flames  
Some get trangled in the blood covered threads  
While others are made into ashes that disappear in the snow  
A casket closes and a heart stop beating  
The little footprints stops where a dying scream begins  
Although it is not allowed to reach anyone's ears


	2. Luffy (A lost)

The heat and red drown everything  
The sound of gunfire, the clash of metal on metal, the battle screams  
The pain and loneliness  
For a moment they don't even leave room for despair  
Only the heat and red remain  
Heat and red  
In the fire  
In the lava  
In the collar sockets that fall and disperse in slow motion  
The body that he holds is also warm and covered in red  
that keeps seeping through his fingers  
He can't stop it  
Nothing of this  
The blood  
The piece of papper on the ground that burns and finally disappears  
The words that sound like a goodbye  
Everything goes round and round and round  
Dissolves in the red and heat  
He screams  
And finally the black swallows it all

(Thanks for loving me)


	3. Law (Find someone)

Gets an ally in a similar place to where he lost his last family   
A winter island   
It feels significant in some way   
But he doesn't quite understand it  
It's snowing   
And he can't stop the memories from resurfacing  
Bubbling in a dark corner of his mind   
Waiting to emerge in an explosion of pain   
Of frozen tears and silenced screams   
And a lonely road   
Turns and meets his gaze   
He is smiling  
As always  
Or almost always  
(A vague memory flashes in his vision   
Showing a bandaged and bleeding mess   
Pieces that he had just finished joining   
Looking for someone who is gone)   
Blink and the smile is there again  
Just as dazzling as when they met  
And for a second   
The threads that surround him seem to loosen slightly   
A brief sensation of warmth in his chest  
He drowns it with all his strenght  
And he says "allies"   
Only that   
He is not allowed to nothing more   
Already learned the lesson  
The strings regain their strength and pull again


	4. Luffy (to find someone)

Everything is black and numb  
Despite that he manages to regain a glimmer of consciousness  
And the pain that follows is overwhelming   
He wonders how bad it would be if he were fully conscious   
Doesn't want to find out   
The fire burned and went out   
Letting it all dark  
That was it   
There is nothing else to do   
He is so tired  
He wants to go back and lose himself in that peaceful nothingness   
But something stops him   
(He can feel his heart   
The hands that surround it)  
There is someone holding him  
Taking the pieces that remain   
And putting them together again   
As if it were a puzzle   
The final image is probably not the same as before   
Nothing is gonna be the same as before   
He tries to imagine the end result   
A warped version of the original   
One with new scars   
One with less time to live   
One without Ace   
He wonders why someone would bother to put something like that together   
But the feeling of those hands  
So firm and fast moving  
Who manage to make every touch demanding and gentle at the same time   
Insisting and insisting   
They're a proof  
If he opened his eyes he would not be alone   
There is someone there who wants him to live   
That clings to bring him back   
Let that feeling envelop him   
And uses it as an anchor   
No matter how much he loses himself  
Found something to guide him in the dark


End file.
